Haunting Your Shadow
by RavensMind
Summary: A Halloween party is being thrown by the Titans East and the invitations ask the Titans to bring dates. One Titan is determined to get another to go with him. (written for the Halloween fanfic contest by @robrae-headquarters and @ivedonestranger on tumblr. 2nd place winner.). Rated M for language and adult themes.


**~RavensMind~**

**Haunting Your Shadow**

**I. The Invitation**

All that is not said builds a dam that finally cracks at any point in time. It's not always at the most unexpected moment, and part of Robin knew that it may come out eventually, but he let it wait all the same. After all, why not? Nobody knew but him, or so he believed. He could let it dwindle and think no more on the topic if he had the will to do so. He was stubborn, yes, except when it came to things he hadn't truly grasped yet. Learning from the best meant opening himself to the elements of combat, detection, investigation, and stealth. He left that life, in the hopes that he wouldn't learn the worst his mentor could teach him. No attachments. No personal life. Everything had to be a mask.

Robin never wanted to be like that. As long as he had his team, his friends, he thought he never would. One thing threatened that from unraveling. One stoic, complicated, beautiful thing: Raven. He kept denying himself feeling for this one thing so that nothing between any of them changed for the worse. Everything changes eventually, somehow. The world has a way of twisting the branches of our lives into odd designs. Some are lucky enough to be breathtaking. Such change is near.

It started with invitations to a Halloween party.

Bolting up the stairs at a breakneck speed, the Titans green changeling carried two small packages from their mailbox. One was a game Beast Boy _had_ to play before Robin or Cyborg knew it was there. He wasn't sure what the other box was. Didn't matter, probably something lame for Robin anyway, he got all their paperwork from their mishaps in the city, or "thanks from the city council," the mayor had once quipped, a joke so bad even he couldn't laugh at it.

Beast Boy dashed through the hall and nearly clipped his arm on the sliding door and bounded to the couch. He tossed the random package to the side of the table and ripped open his until he found the game. The sun seemed to shine on what he now held in his hands, until it was blocked by a shadow. He looked up, hoping it wasn't Cyborg or Robin.

"Should I leave you two alone?" Raven asked, "can't tell if you're about to kiss it or it's made of gold."

"Very funny," Beast Boy said with an eye roll.

"More than I can say for you. Who's the other box from?" Raven asked.

"Don't know, don't care. 'Cause it's game time!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Robin and Cyborg would have a field day if they knew you hadn't checked those packages before bringing them in the tower," Raven said.

"Dude, we've only gotten stuff from bad guys like twice, it's not happening every day," Beast boy said.

"It's isn't happening _because_ we're checking it first. We've stopped at least twenty-nine other attempts. You'd know if you weren't falling asleep during the briefings," Raven said.

"Not my fault Rob schedules those at like four a.m.," Beast Boy said.

"Eight am," Raven corrected.

"Whatever. It's too early. How do you always get up and going before then anyway?" Beast Boy asked.

"Unlike some people, I don't stay up for half the night drooling in front of a screen," Raven replied.

"Harsh much? Was just asking," Beast Boy said.

"I'll check the package. By the way, Robin is checking over a case file and Cyborg is doing his morning workout, I'd say you have an hour before they get in here," Raven said.

"Dude! You're awesome, I take back what I said yesterday," Beast Boy said.

"It didn't bother me, I do love Halloween, I just don't want to be seen as a witch," Raven said.

"Gotcha," Beast Boy said, and with that, he turned on his GameStation.

Raven used her powers to levitate the package over to the sliding doors and took it downstairs. Once outside, she walked over to a panel near their mailbox, typed in a code, and a hidden door slid open a ways from their front door. She took the box inside a small room encased in metal and ran it through a scanner Cyborg built, still mentally scolding Beast Boy for not doing this. The scan came back clean, and she opened the box with her powers. Inside were a stack of envelopes. She looked them over, all were addressed to each of the Titans.

Intrigued, Raven set the others aside and picked up the one addressed to her. Opening it, she wondered if they had gotten another series of fan letters, or "fan" letters, better known as "hey, you're cute, wanna bang sometime" letters. Raven rolled her eyes at the thought before she unfolded a card. The letter read as follows:

"Ghoul or ghost, witch or warlock, werewolf or vampire, you are being summoned for the great ritual of the year! All Titans will gather for a Halloween party, hosted by the Titans East, and are requested to arrive in a costume of their choosing. Those who ignore this request will not be admitted, or cursed. Bring a 'guest of the evening' in costume as well, if you wish, we're _dying_ to meet them. Our ritual will begin on October 31st at 6 p.m.

Ghoulishly Yours,

Jinx

_Jinx would be the one to write that, _Raven noted. Costume parties weren't normally Raven's speed and she would have declined this one too if all the other Titans weren't going. No way would the others decline. Too much fun to be had. The unpleasant truth was that she would have to go shopping for something she wouldn't hate. Sighing, she picked up the box of invitations and left the room, shutting the door behind her.

Raven was halfway up the stairs when she considered the other part of the invite: bringing a date. It was optional, yes, and didn't apply to her, she was single and that was for the best, or so she thought. Her emotions needed no more fuel for their flames, which licked at the sides of her mental walls daily. Boyfriends weren't really in the cards for her. She had gone on a few dates, actually, the goth guy she had met when the team met Blackfire had gone for tea and coffee a few times. She enjoyed her time with him, but never felt that things went beyond friendship. He would make someone happy, she didn't think she deserved it. She did _not_ need a date.

Distracted by her own thoughts, Raven wasn't quite looking as she came up the stairs and ran into Cyborg.

"Sorry, Cyborg, didn't see you," Raven apologized.

"It's cool. Everything okay?" Cyborg asked.

"Yes. Why?" Raven asked.

"Well, not bragging or anything, but I'm kinda hard to miss. You'd be the last person to run into anyone, 'cept if you're reading and walking," Cyborg said.

"It's nothing really, just thinking about something we got in the mail," Raven said, gesturing at the box of invitations in her hands.

"Yeah? You check it out?" Cyborg asked.

"I did. It's nothing bad, actually I think you'll all be interested," Raven said.

"Cool. Wanna show the team?" Cyborg asked.

"On my way now," Raven replied.

"Alright, let's go," Cyborg said.

Cyborg fell into step beside Raven as they walked down the hall. Although he tried to hide it, Raven noticed him giving her concerned sidelong glances as they walked. She was never very good at keeping things from Cyborg, he picked up on her personal things where none of the others would, save Robin, who almost always kept his eye on her, except when an archvillain was planning on destroying the city. It was touching in a way, made her feel like she could step outside of her comfort zone when she felt like she was able. Eventually, Cyborg's looks wore down her nerve and she broke the silence.

"These are invitations to a party, it mentions bringing a date," Raven said.

"Yeah? Got someone in mind? Someone I need to tune up if they mess with you?" Cyborg asked.

"No, there's no one, that's what I was thinking about," Raven replied.

"Rae, I'm sure you'll find someone. Who knows, maybe a guy will ask you out," Cyborg said.

"Sure, because I'm such a party girl," Raven said dryly.

"Don't gotta be a wild thing to get a date, Rae," Cyborg said, "if it helps, I think you've got more going for you than you know."

"Thanks, I appreciate it, but it's best if I'm alone, for everyone's sake," Raven said.

"If you bought that shit, this wouldn't be bugging you. Fact is, you want what we all do," Cyborg said.

"All the herbal tea I can drink?" Raven asked.

"Funny, but nah, you want someone who'll be with you for you, who'll listen to you, accept you," he replied.

"That's not something I can have...I'm different, I need to avoid attachments, half demon," Raven said.

"Yeah, but that part of you that wants it is human. Hey, I'm just sayin' that you don't have to cut off options for yourself until you know 'em," he said.

"I'll think about it," she said.

The two of them continued on in silence, both satisfied with the conversation. Raven and Cyborg got along on a level that allowed for these frequent personal conversations without awkwardness or chance of hurt feelings, they respected each other's space while still being close. Raven's relationship with Beast Boy had evolved to just playful sniping and longer conversations, while she and Starfire had a wider array of things they did and bonded over as girls, and her connection to Robin extended beyond their bond to training and frequent early morning and late night talks that were rarely dull. Any one of them would help her with a trivial thing like getting a costume for the party, but she didn't expect them to assist or involve themselves in her lack of love life. Her mind dipped back into costume ideas as they walked into the common room.

Beast Boy was camped out on the couch, his eyes never leaving the screen, and Stafire sat in the kitchen, eating the leftovers of a Tamaranian dish she had cooked last night - the others were still trying not to gag at the sight of it. Robin was leaning against the kitchen counter, reading through pages in a red folder. Cyborg and Raven entered with little reaction from the other Titans.

"So," Raven announced to the room, "there's mail for us. It's um...cool. It's about a party."

The other Titans looked over at Raven as she said 'party' and joined her and Cyborg on the couch to open the rest of the invitations. Eagerly, they tore open their envelopes and read their invites.

"Yes! I've been dying for a chance to show off my Grand Fleet Captain Altra Ryker costume from _Delta Power Seven_, season three!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Still frightening," Raven commented.

"Is that even a show?" Robin asked.

"Oh yeah, I was gonna watch that, but I had to beat Beast Boy's ass in NitroTrophy," Cyborg said.

"So you totally _spaced_ it?" Beast Boy asked.

"Man, I didn't think your jokes could get worse, but you're proving me wrong, every day," Cyborg replied.

"Please, what shall the rest of us do for our costumes? It would be most exciting to make our own! I know of several stores that sell such materials," Starfire said.

"Pfft, I'm building mine. Got some sweet stuff that'll really take things to the next level. Is there a contest? There better be! Cause I'm ready to win," Cyborg said.

"Doesn't say anything about a contest," Robin said.

"C'mon, you _know_ there'll be one," Cyborg said.

"It would make sense," Raven said.

"Got ideas for a costume, Rob? Ya know, aside from that blunder uniform?" Beast Boy asked.

Robin shot Beast Boy an annoyed look, not answering the question, and turned to the invitation again. He wasn't sure what he might choose. He didn't want to go with the traditional costumes, but he also wasn't about to geek out like Beast Boy. Cyborg had his own design idea, which was probably going to be tech related. Starfire was bent on making her own. So far that was all he might have to compete with, or work off of in some way. He thought a different direction would probably serve him better. He glanced over to Raven and Starfire.

"What about you two? Have anything in mind?" Robin asked.

"Yes! I am going as Herleskalsharute, the defender of the third moon of Alitrais, and I shall do her proud, the costume will be made from metal, fabric, a gorshal horn, but I refuse to use plastic. It appears so…'cheap,' I believe the word is, yes?" Starfire asked.

"Hey! My costume has plastic and it's the coolest!" Beast Boy argued.

"That's great, Star, can't wait to see how it looks. Raven, have something in mind?" Robin asked.

"Not really. I'm not much for parties. Halloween is better for horror books or movies. I've um, also never had a Halloween costume," Raven said.

"What?! Dude, it's so cool to show off to people. Everyone does it, I'll still do it when I'm ancient," Beast Boy said.

"Yeah, how come you never said anything? Could've sworn you wore one a few times for other Halloween parties we went to," Cyborg said.

"No, I never wore costumes like the rest of you," Raven said.

"That is not going to be the case this year! I shall assist you in designing a costume!" Starfire said.

"Really, Starfire, it's okay, I'll find something," Raven said, "you know, Robin, you didn't answer Beast Boy's question. What will you do for a costume?"

"Depends on what we'll find," Robin said.

"'We'?" Raven asked.

"You said you didn't have an idea for a costume, neither do I, and you're not missing out on this. So we can go look," Robin replied.

"I'm not sure if-," Raven started.

"C'mon, it'll be fun," Robin cut in, a small smile playing on his face.

"Fine, maybe I'll choose your costume," Raven said with a mischievous smirk.

"Wanna make it interesting, huh? Okay. If I wear what you pick, you'll wear what I pick," Robin said with a grin.

Raven's face flashed pale as the possibilities rolled through her mind as to what Robin might pick. Everything from the tawdry to the gawdy made her cringe internally. She had only been joking when she suggested choosing his, but now he called her bluff, and she'd have to either roll with it or admit she was kidding. With the others around, it was impossible to consider getting out of the situation. _I doubt it'll be that bad, he knows how I'd react if he pushes too hard,_ Raven thought.

"Deal. When do we leave?" Raven asked.

"After lunch?" Robin asked.

"Fine," Raven replied.

The pair stared each other down, trying to see if the other would try to get out of this. Neither flinched, only focused on the other's gaze. Off to the side, Cyborg had moved closer to Starfire and Beast Boy.

"Wonder who will strangle who when they see what the other picks," Cyborg said quietly to Beast Boy.

"Dude, he's playing with fire," Beast Boy said back softly..

"I do not believe this will be awful, perhaps they _will_ assist each other," Starfire said, just as quietly.

"Rae blew up over something I said about her getting a Halloween costume yesterday, this isn't gonna go well," Beast Boy countered.

"I suppose we shall see," Starfire said.

"Hang on, what about the other part of the letter?" Beast Boy asked, loud enough to catch Robin and Raven's attention as well.

"Which part?" Raven asked.

"Bringing a date," Beast Boy said, "you guys getting lucky with some fans behind my back? Cause I'm pretty sure we're all single."

"Speak for yourself, man, Bumblebee and I still have a thing going.. Just cause you're too focused on your zero score doesn't mean we aren't _playin_g the _game_," Cyborg said with a grin.

"I just went on a 'date' with the Aqualad last weekend, I believe I shall ask if he wishes to go to the party. It will be a joyous time to spend with him!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Well alright! That covers us, Beast Boy's gonna have to bribe someone...what about you Rob? Got a bird we don't know in your nest?" Cyborg teased.

"My _nest_ isn't anyone else's business. Yeah, I've got a date," Robin said.

"No way! Dude, who is it?!" Beast Boy asked.

"Not saying anything, you'll see her at the party," Robin replied.

"And you, Raven? Will you be bringing a date? I would love to meet them if so!" Starfire asked.

"No. There's no one," Raven replied.

"I'll die laughing if Beast Boy asks you to go with him," Cyborg said.

"What?! Nope, not happening," Beast Boy protested.

The conversation died shortly after that as the team made their way from the couch to the kitchen and talked about other things over lunch. Raven was doing her utmost to keep the cap on her emotions from popping off and hitting someone in the eye. While she was glad she wasn't the only one without a date, it still hurt to know that none of that would be in the cards for her. There was hope for Beast Boy, but not her. No dates in her future. Even Robin, who banished all of his personal life, and kept what was left of it in a suitcase, had been seeing someone in secret. It hurt because she thought they had agreed to share almost everything in their private conversations, since it helped them keep their mental bond from throwing them for a loop. It occurred to her that he simply didn't have the time to date someone with how packed he kept his schedule, so she wondered if he had actually lied to save face.

Raven watched Robin as they all ate lunch, trying to figure out if he was telling the truth. She would have the chance to ask when they went looking for costumes. She wasn't sure what she had gotten herself into with him, and hoped that she wouldn't want to expel him into another world. He caught her eye as they all finished their food and she followed him out of the common room, leaving the others whispering amongst themselves in their wake.

**II. Admission**

A costume store in the heart of Jump City held some of the best Halloween looks in the state. It would take a while to sort through the variety of costumes, but they would find the right ones for both of them, at least that's what Robin had told Raven. He had to stop himself from constantly looking over at Raven after they walked in, he thought he had to be in a dream. The truth was that while Jinx had written the invitations, the party was Robin's doing. He set up the party after listening to her talk about one of her books, where the main character plans a massive party in a castle to court a living god.

Despite his efforts to put Raven out of his mind, he allowed himself this chance to test the waters in a way that wouldn't pressure her into going too far, or let her know that he'd been thinking of asking her out for a long time. If things went well after they chose costumes, he'd admit he lied about seeing someone, ask her to the party with him as a date, and see where things went from there. His backup plan was to say he and his date had fought and she didn't want to go to the party, if things went south. Robin liked his chances though.

They walked around the store, looking through the shelves and racks for a section that wasn't full of cheap kid costumes. Raven paused to look over a few decorations that amused her, while Robin examined some prop weapons in a barrel, then they made their way to the sections of costumes for older teens. They were in between young adult and teen, so it was a little more tricky.

"Well, um, you first, I guess. Find something I'd look good in," Raven said.

"That won't be hard," Robin said without thinking.

Raven gave him a look and he didn't bother backtracking.

"What? You're pretty, you'd be able to pull off anything I found for you. Relax, I'm not gonna embarrass you," he said.

"You think I'm pretty?" she asked.

"You're acting like I accused you of murder," he said, "yeah, I do."

"Only because you've never said it before," she said.

"I know. I should have," he said.

She went quiet for a few moments and he watched her face as she turned his response over in her head. He had wanted her initial reaction to be vocal, but words had seemed to have left gaze left him and she looked down at her feet for a few seconds, then her eyes narrowed.

"You're not messing with me are you?" Raven asked.

"I'm not," Robin replied.

"Then...are you attracted to me?" she asked.

It was his turn to clam up. He absent mindedly flipped through some costumes on a rack before he decided to answer. He desperately hoped she wouldn't immediately leave and that he wasn't making a massive mistake.

"Yeah, I am. Have been for a while now...I uh, didn't know if you'd handle it well, with your emotions, I mean," he admitted.

"I'm not sure either. It's not like this is familiar to me. Is this right? Aren't you dating someone?" she asked.

"I'm not, I lied to get Cyborg and Beast Boy to back off. Who I see or don't see is my business," he replied.

"I can respect that. Well...are you going to ask or not?" she asked.

"How do you-," he started.

"It's not exactly impossible."

"Right," he chuckled, "so...will you go with me to the party, as my date?"

"Yes. Beyond that...we'll see how things go. You _are_ hard to resist," she said, the last part she seemed to add hesitantly.

"You think so, huh?" he asked with a smirk.

"Don't push it," she replied as a small smile spread across her face..

"I won't," he laughed, "so, should we pick our costumes?"

"I'm curious to see what you pick," she said.

Finding the right costume pieces took a while, but once he found everything, he handed them to Raven and watched as her face lit up, a rare enough sight that made him beam. She beckoned for him and led him off to get his own costume together. She sorted through the racks and declined the store clerk's offer for help, finding everything faster than he had. She presented them to him and he held them up, smiling at her all the while.

The pair tried on their costumes in separate changing rooms near the back. Finishing up, they walked to the front together, paid, and left the store.

**III. Ghouls, Girls, Guys, and Guests**

Halloween covered the Titans East tower on every level. Tombstones, skulls, cobwebs, jack-o-lanterns, and sheets made up to be ghosts were everywhere. Red stains covered a few walls and an ominous soundtrack carried the haunted atmosphere into all rooms. Tables were set out and covered in candy, food, punch, and small skulls. Every Titan was outfitted in full costume, milling around and playing party games. Robin, Raven, Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy decided to arrive separately, rather than go together, as they all wanted to surprise their friends in their costumes.

Beast Boy had arrived first, wearing the space officer uniform he had bought at a convention earlier that year. He was greeted by Jinx, who commented on the skinny girl in a witch costume that had accompanied him as his date.

"Have a thing for blondes, don'tcha greenie? Can't say I blame ya," Jinx said.

"Heh, this is Lexi, we just met at the arcade, she's cool," Beast Boy said.

"Nice. Make yourselves at home, there's lots to get you in the mood, if spooky gets you off," Jinx said.

"Dude! You have _DemonCore seven_?!" he asked excitedly as he looked past her at the game that Speedy, dressed as a Roman archer, was playing on the big screen.

"You can play if you can get Speedy away from it, guy's addicted," Jinx said.

With that, Beast Boy and his date dashed over to the couch to play. Jinx shook her head and took a sip of the spiked pumpkin punch she'd made. Not quite her speed, but anything with alcohol made any party more fun. She adjusted her suggestive cop costume she had chosen as an ironic ploy and turned as another pair of guests walked through the door.

"Woah. If your size hadn't given you away, I couldn't have guessed that was you in there," Jinx said.

Cyborg stood in front of Jinx in a medieval suit of armor that had been modified with high tech panels and a full helmet with a speaker built in to each side. Bumblebee was on his arm, dressed as Wonder Girl. When Cyborg spoke, his voice came out as electronic and deep.

"Yeah, nothing I could do about that, but c'mon, tell me this ain't AWESOME!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"It's pretty sweet. Better catch up with Beast Boy, he conned some girl into coming with him," Jinx said.

"Huh? No way! Gotta see this," Cyborg said.

"Easy sparky, let's grab some drinks first," Bumblebee said.

"Good call. Catch ya in a bit, Jinx," Cyborg said.

"Later…'sparky,'" Jinx teased.

Cyborg frowned and muttered something as he walked to the closest food table with Bumblebee. Jinx sighed and wondered how much longer it would be before everyone decided to show up. She was still waiting on Argent, Robin, Raven, Starfire, Hot Spot, and her own date - Kid Flash. She wanted to go a round with the boy wonder for making her host this party.

Before Jinx had a chance to go refill her glass, the next guests arrived through the doors plastered with skeletons. Jinx was unsure just what she was looking at. Starfire had entered the room, wrapped in a silk, green and purple colored dress with pauldrons, a crown of twisted metal rods, and some sort of torn inner tube that had been pulled into a belt. Aqualad escorted her, dressed as a surfer that appeared to have been chomped by a shark.

"Hey Star, that's a...neat costume," Jinx said, "Cool idea, swimboy, you lookin to get bitten agan tonight?"

"Oh, thank you, friend Jinx! I crafted it myself, I am the princess Torrtha of Hythbarr, the lone defender of fort Lorgtrag," Starfire said proudly.

"It's really cool, she's talented. Nice costume Jinx, I hope Kid Flash can control himself," Aqualad said.

"Oh, he'll be drooling in like ten seconds when he sees this," Jinx said.

"Have my teammate friends arrived yet?" Stafire asked.

"Cyborg and Beast Boy are here, still waiting on Robin and Raven," Jinx said.

"I must see what they have crafted, I shall speak with you later, Jinx!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Have fun," Jinx said.

The pair walked off to see Beast Boy and Cyborg, stopping to chat with Mas and Menos, who were arguing with Pantha over whose alien costume was better. Jinx crossed to the punch bowl and refilled her cup, downing it, then refilled it again. She was starting to get pissed at Kid Flash for not showing up sooner, greeting might be more bearable with him to talk to near the door. She shook her head, then turned for the front door when the new arrivals stopped her in her tracks.

Robin entered, dressed in a bloody tuxedo with coattails and a painted skull mask that only revealed the eyes, mouth, and jaw - though Robin had opted for red contact lenses. What shocked Jinx was the girl at his side, Raven held Robin's hand, dressed in a long, strappy black dress, accessorized with a necklace of bone and red stockings, all decorated in blood, and she wore a matching mask. _Well, this party just got more interesting_, Jinx thought. No one told her they were a thing now. She walked over to greet them.

"Well, well. How long has this been going on?" Jinx asked, "I didn't know you were banging."

"We aren't 'banging,'" Raven said tersely.

"Kissing, then?" Jinx asked.

Raven rolled her eyes and Robin stepped in for her.

"No, at least, well, not yet-I mean this is technically our first date," Robin explained.

He earned a brief glare from Raven, but she didn't protest or counter his answer.

"Guess this party idea of yours was planned for her?" Jinx asked.

"Uh, yeah, it was," Robin replied.

"Wait, you planned the party?" Raven asked, "for me?"

"I did," he replied, "I hope you'll enjoy it."

"I'm already enjoying it," she said with a very slight drawl in her voice.

"Alright, now I've seen everything. She flirts now?" Jinx asked.

"See you in a bit, Jinx, we're gonna find our team," Robin responded, ignoring the question, "thanks for hosting the party, everything looks great."

"Just remember you owe me," Jinx said.

"I know," Robin said.

Robin led Raven across the room. They caught the eyes of the other Titans as they walked past them. Luckily, most were too engaged in their own conversations to bug them for details just yet. Speedy took his eyes off the game and raised his eyebrows as Robin stepped into view with Raven. Their teammates all looked to see what had caught Speedy's attention and nearly jumped. Beast Boy dropped his controller, Cyborg stood, and Starfire's smile nearly split her face.

"Nice costumes, guys," Robin said, trying to act normally.

"Thanks. Uh, Rae, do you know Robin is holding your hand?" Beast Boy asked.

"Technically 'we' are holding hands," Raven replied.

"And uh, whyyyy?" Beast Boy asked.

"She's my date," Robin replied.

The others fell into a stunned silence. It took a few seconds for them to process, but they did, and Raven was grateful that it wasn't long before one of them spoke again.

"Is this like a one-time thing, or are you guys gonna keep dating?" Cyborg asked.

"We're not sure yet," Robin replied.

"I think we will," Raven said.

"This is glorious news! I am happy that you have both become the 'couple,'" Starfire said, rushing over to hug both of them, her metal crown flying off her head in the process.

"Thanks, Star," Robin said.

"I'll put you in the dirt if you hurt her, Rob...but at least I won't have to dig too far down," Cyborg half-threatened, half-teased.

"Not gonna happen," Robin said.

"Sooo, are we gonna have to deal with you guys getting handsy in front of us?" Beast Boy asked.

"Beast Boy, don't make me send you into space," Raven replied, "Who's the girl next to you?"

Gradually, the team settled into the swing of the party, and the focus was off the new couples. When Argent, Hot Spot, and Kid Flash finally showed, Jinx passed around the spiked punch and eventually everyone started bobbing for apples, then dug into the candy. A costume contest _was_ held, which Cyborg won by popular vote, Raven and Robin tied for second, and Starfire got third, as hers was one of the most unusual.

In the midst of their revelry, the door was blown open and a figure stepped out of the shadows. Everyone froze and looked at the intruder. Dr. Light leapt into the room.

"Titans East! Your dark celebration cannot stand against the light of-," Dr. Light started.

He took one look around the room at all of the other Titans that he hadn't expected to be there. All the energy, color, and drive was siphoned from his body.

"Ohhh, f-for fuck's s-sake," Dr. Light said in a shaky voice, "I'll just...take myself to jail."


End file.
